


Late Night Barbery

by AzureDiamond51



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Ideas, Gen, Hair Trimming, Humor, Inspired by Twitch, No romantic implications c!Dream just likes teasing c!Sapnap, Pranks, c!Sapnap your ideas suck, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamond51/pseuds/AzureDiamond51
Summary: While in voice call with some of his friends, Sapnap gets the bright idea to try to cut Dream's hair in his sleep. Despite his friends' protests and insistence of it being a bad idea he decides to attempt to see if he can pull his idea off.--------------Smile turning to a mischievous grin, he leans closer to his mic and says, "Hey Bad?""Hmm?" Bad's voice hums through Sapnap's headset."Should I go into Dream's room and cut his hair while he sleeps?" He holds back a laugh at Bad's long pause.A few moments later, Bad responds, "That would be a bad idea."Without skipping a beat, Sapnap asks, "Do you think he would be mad?"Bad sucks in an audible breath as he chooses his next few words. "I... think that would be a safety risk." He eventually says.Already starting to get out of his chair, Karl pipes up in the voice call, "What the honk Sapnap, you're going to die."
Relationships: Callahan & Darryl Noveschosch & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Callahan & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Late Night Barbery

Sapnap leans back in his desk chair, hands behind his head with a smile across his face as he talks to some of his friends over voice chat. He looks at his screen, watching the avatars of his friends Bad, Karl, George, and Callahan run around in Minecraft. As he listens to his friends playfully argue with each other, his eyebrows quirk up as an idea crosses his mind. Smile turning to a mischievous grin, he leans closer to his mic and says, "Hey Bad?"

"Hmm?" Bad's voice hums through Sapnap's headset.

"Should I go into Dream's room and cut his hair while he sleeps?" He holds back a laugh at Bad's long pause.

A few moments later, Bad responds, "That would be a bad idea."

Without skipping a beat, Sapnap asks, "Do you think he would be mad?"

Bad sucks in an audible breath as he chooses his next few words. "I... think that would be a safety risk." He eventually says.

Already starting to get out of his chair, Karl pipes up in the voice call, "What the honk Sapnap, you're going to die."

Laughing, Sapnap starts to take off his headset. "Nahh, I'll be fine."

Faintly through the headset now on the desk, George chimes in, "Sapnap. Do you have a death wish?"

"It'll be fiiiiine!" Sapnap calls out as he walks across his room for the door, having already picked up a pair of scissors from the pen holder on the desk. "Okay, just get one little snippet, and get out." He mutters to himself as he walks down the hall. "Just enough to say I did, not enough that he'll notice in the morning."

When Sapnap reaches the door to Dream's room, Sapnap lets out a long exhale before gently opening the door. Inside, Dream lays on his back on his bed, covers laying partway up his stomach and one arm hanging off the edge of the bed, face relaxed in sleep. He doesn't make any sort of movement when his door quietly creaks open, or when Sapnap sets foot into the room. Sapnap stands at the edge of Dream's bed, being careful not to bump his arm. _"Alright, one little lock of hair and I can leave."_ Sapnap thinks as he slowly reaches for Dream's hair, and holds onto the end of one lock of his dirty blond hair.

Just as Sapnap's got his scissors poised over Dream's hair, ready to snip the end of the lock off, Dream's eyes shoot open as his hanging arm flies up and smacks Sapnaps' hands away, and then not even half a second later his other hand lunges out and grabs Sapnap by the throat as Dream swings himself out of bed, throwing Sapnap to the floor and still holding him by the neck. Sapnap lets out a scream of surprise and fright as his friend throws him to the ground. The scissors go clattering away somewhere.

The two men stay frozen there for several moments, Sapnap with his back on the floor and Dream pinning him there with a hand on his throat and straddling his waist, his other hand curled in a fist held above the pair. Within a few moments, Dream's confused expression turns to that of surprise. "Sapnap?? What the hell??" He lowers his fist and takes his hand from Sapnap's throat.

"I could say the same to you!" Sapnap reaches a hand up to rub his throat. "You nearly _punched_ me!"

As Dream gets up off of Sapnap, he says, "What did I tell you about not abruptly waking me up?

Sitting upright, Sapnap exclaims, "I thought you were joking! Who just straight up _decks_ someone when they're woken up? 'Oh yes, I'm just going to start punching people in the morning!'"

Dream sighs as he runs a hand through his mussed up hair, pacing across his room in an attempt to unwind from the past minute. "Sap, you're such an idiot. You're lucky I realized it was just you and not an intruder before I accidentally broke your nose."

"You would've broken my nose?" One of Sapnap's eyebrows raise in disbelief.

"Happened to my sister once." Dream starts making his way back to the same side of his room as Sapnap. "She learned pretty quick not to yell in my ear to wake me up." He lets out a small, awkward laugh. "That uh. Wasn't very fun trying to explain to the ER."

"So you just kinda wake up swinging?" Sapnap asks as he starts to pick himself up from the floor.

"If something startles me, yeah. No idea why." Dream notices the scissors that fell to the floor and picks them up. "What were you doing with these?" Dream looks to Sapnap with a very confused and mildly concerned expression.

Sapnap gives an awkward laugh. "Oh, yeah, those. I was trying to see if I could cut off a bit of your hair while you slept."

Dream just blinks at Sapnap a few times. "...why?" He eventually asks.

"Because I wanted to see if I could." Sapnap states.

Dream rolls his eyes and shakes his head, slight smile creeping into his expression. "Sapnap you're an idiot. If you really wanted a piece of my hair you could've just asked." Dream holds the scissors up to his hair, snips off a small lock, and hands both the hair and the scissors to Sapnap, who takes them with an expression of bewilderment. Sapnap splutters, lost for words as Dream flops onto his stomach on his bed. Dream mutters through the pillow, "Now, let me get my beauty sleep or I'm gonna be grumpy in the morning."

"Wh- what?" Sapnap stammers out through laughter.

"Good night Sapnap." Dream says through his pillow, and gestures blindly for the door.

"G'night." Sapnap laughs as he turns for the door. Once back out in the hall, he looks at the lock of dirty blond hair in his hand and mutters, "Oh my god. I- I don't-" He sighs as he goes back to his own room, where his friends are probably waiting to hear news of his death, or at the very least grievous maiming, in their voice call. "Hey guys!" Sapnap says as he sits back down at his computer, putting his headset back over his ears.

His friends let out a cacophony of sound as they all talk over each other asking him what happened. In the middle of the flood of voices he hears someone say, "We heard you scream, are you okay??"

Sapnap laughs. "Yeah, I'm fine. He got startled, threw me to the floor, we're good now."

"Did you at least get his hair?" George asks.

"Yeah, I did! But I didn't cut it myself." He pauses as a chorus of 'what's flood through his headset. "Dream just cut off a piece of his hair himself when I told him what I was trying to do." Sapnap can't hold his laughter back for very long as the rest of his friends laugh.

"Oh my god, he is such a simp!" Karl's laugh rings through Sapnap's headset. "He just _gave_ you his hair, no questions asked??"

"Yeah! He goes 'I'm not a simp' but then he does _this_." The friends continue to laugh and joke about the lock of hair and Dream's simpage for Sapnap all the way through to the early hours of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little scene I came up with after Karl's stream last night, where Sapnap was asking Bad if he should try cutting Dream's hair in his sleep, and Bad's word choice of calling his idea a "safety risk" gave me the idea of Dream just absolutely waking up swinging if he gets startled. And then of course I had to make him a total simp because come on, it's Dream lmao
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter, you can find me at @AzureDiamond51 !


End file.
